The Drawing of the Dark
by SERIOSLYNICK
Summary: AU tag to season 5 episode 11. Spoilers, obviously. Instead of leaving Kara to be executed, Merlin decides to screw destiny and save them.


**Alright, I am gonna _MURDER_ someone. Anyone. At all. Instead, I've opted to write this. I just saw the new episode and I'm on a rampage. *MAJOR SPOILERS* That, was the worst reveal. Ever. Of all time. Mordred told her. MORDRED! I'm furious! I mean, I guess it wasn't _that _bad, it could've been _way _worse. But still! Now we have to wait a full week before the next episode comes out, but for me, two weeks, because it's a two-parter. I'm gonna watch 'em both on the same day, so I don't spontaneously blow-up and destroy the word. Ugh! And, that was the worst trailer for an episode ever. And it was for, what is supposed to be, the best episode ever! Did I mention, I'm gonna murder someone? Back to my rant, I _HATE_ Merlin! I really do. HE CAUSED ALL MY GRIEF AND SORROW! Well, technically BBC did, but still! It's because he wanted to stop Mordred from becoming evil, that Mordred became evil. WHY COULDN'T MERLIN LET IT GO!?**

**I feel so bad for Mordred, it makes me want to jump across dimension and kill Merlin and Arthur myself! GO MORDRED! KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL! NO SURVIVORS!**

**Anyways, instead of complaining, I've decided to write an AU replacement. This is one way I would have liked this episode to have gone.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

_START_

Merlin wrapped the blanket around him tighter in a vain attempt to heat himself up. He debated using magic to warm the place up a bit, maybe a small fire, or one of those small, glowing bright lights that burned so warmly. _What harm can a little magic do? _A lot. He thought back to when he was young and naive, he had thought the same then, too. And look what happened. Aredian, the witchfinder, came, tortured him and Gaius, threatened his and Morgana's secret, and a whole lot of chaos. But, he was in the open, no walls, no privacy, it was his own carelessness that brought him. So he deemed it safe to warm himself against the night chill that seemed to seep through the walls. "_Daera__forbearne__!_" A spark ignited in the middle of the room and floated there. It slowly got bigger until it was the size of a dragon egg. It's light bathed the room in a brilliant glow, and, to Merlin satisfaction, drove away the cold. Merlin purred as he changed position in his bed. His eyes began to drift asleep. Then, he realized, he couldn't sleep. Not unless he wanted the fire to burn down the room.

Muttering to himself, Merlin got out of bed and extinguished the fire. He walked toward the window and looked out. The lower town was so peaceful, so quiet. So normal.

Guilt weighed on him. Things were about to get very _un-_normal, very soon. All because he was a stupid, arrogant, supercilious, clotpole. He had doomed them all. Why couldn't he just let things go? Mordred was on the path to joining Morgana because _he _told Arthur that Mordred freed the girl. This was all _his _fault.

And now Mordred and the girl, Kara, were imprisoned in the jail cells beneath Camelot. Merlin knew that killing Kara would mean Mordred would be evil, join Morgana, and kill Arthur. But Merlin couldn't find it in himself to free them, to help them. Something was holding him back. Probably destiny. That thing had a knack for messing things up, making things turn out the way it wanted it to. Morgana's betrayal, Mordred's betrayal...

Merlin stopped. He would not allow destiny to control his life and to ruin everything. Merlin quickly donned more appropriate clothes for running outside and tip-toed past Gaius, out the door.

Merlin sneaked around a corner and hid in a bush, waiting for a watch guard to walk by. Once he was gone, Merlin walked into another, secret entrance into the castle, going straight to the dungeons. Merlin stopped as he heard chatter. Merlin inched closer to hear what it was.

"I can't believe the boy, a knight, _betrayed_ us." Someone said. _Guards_.

Merlin peaked his head around to get a better glance at them. He looked at their surroundings in hope of finding something he could use to their advantage. Finding none, Merlin shrugged and whispered, "_Neadare forholte. Slenpt._" The guards spoke drowsily, eventually slouching in their chairs and falling asleep.

Merlin noticed that Mordred gave a start as one of the guards hit the ground. Gently prodding Kara, Mordred woke her up. "Kara..." Mordred whispered.

"What?" She groggily asked.

"The guards- their asleep." Mordred explained.

Now Kara reacted. She jumped up to see for herself. "Wow. The guards of Camelot really do stink. It's a surprise they actually manage to find _any _criminal." She said.

Mordred looked around. "No- I know the guards. Three guards would not just drop asleep at the same time while guarding Camelot's greatest enemies."

Kara looked at him. "You think somethings up- someones gonna free us?" She asked, hopefully.

Merlin decided it was time to show himself. He stepped in their view. "You?" Kara asked, whilst Mordred stiffened.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Morgana bowed his head. "Mordred- I'm sorry this happened. Kara would've gotten away had she not tried to kill him." Merlin explained.

Mordred looked at Kara, but otherwise gave no other reaction.

Merlin said, "Look, I'm sorry, I got you both into this mess. I screwed up, I'm _so _sorry."

Mordred looked at him, then averted his eyes. "Who is he?" Kara asked Mordred.

Merlin was about to answer but Mordred was quicker. "Emrys."

Kara visibly started before bowing down to the ground. "I-I'm sorry, my lord."

Merlin grimaced. "Please, don't do that. I _am _the one who got you stuck in here."

Kara looked up at him. "You'll free us, and help us kill Arthur?" She asked.

Merlin shook his head. "Arthur is a good man, he will bring about the new age of magic."

"You truly believe that?" Kara said, scorn evident in her voice. "Then you really are foolish." Merlin shook his head. "I will give you one last chance to join us, Emrys." Kara said.

Merlin shook his head again. "It's people like you, who use magic for evil, that prove to him that magic is corrupting."

Kara growled at him. "Kara..." Mordred warned.

"What?" She snapped at him.

Mordred hesitated. "He is Emrys, do not think for a moment that you can defeat him."

Kara said nothing and sat down on the cold floor. "I'm here to get you out of here." Merlin explained.

Kara looked at him dubiously. Mordred looked doubtful. "On one condition." Merlin began. "You leave and never come back. Don't harm Camelot. Ever. Do not associate with Morgana, don't help her at all."

Kara sneered. "You drive a hard bargain, Emrys."

Merlin replied, "Go or die, Kara."

Mordred answered, "We'll go."

Kara looked at him. "I'd rather die for Morgana then live and betray her!"

Mordred looked down. "We'll go, and never bother you again."

"Swear it." Merlin ordered.

"I swear, I will not associate with Morgana. I will leave and never come back." Mordred swore.

Merlin looked at Kara. "I swear." She regretfully said.

"Good." Merlin said before glancing at the bars. With a loud boom, the bars flew from the wall, freeing the prisoners. Kara looked at him in awe before covering it, but Merlin saw it anyways. They ran down the hall quietly, running into no trouble.

"How do you suppose we get out?" Kara asked.

Merlin looked uncertainly down the next hallway. "Don't know."

Kara rolled her eyes. "Well that's just _great_." She said sarcastically.

Merlin scowled but said nothing. "Come on." Mordred said, taking charge.

Merlin and Kara glared at each other for awhile before following Mordred. Mordred led them down a hallway that opened up into the dark, clear sky. "How come I didn't know about this."

Kara scoffed. "Oh, the _great Emrys _doesn't seem as great as the legends foretold." Merlin glared at her.

"Stop behaving like kids." Mordred chastised.

"Don't start with me, Mordred. I'm older than you." Merlin defended.

"Then act like it!" Mordred ordered.

Merlin crossed his arms but kept quiet. They walked outside and into another secret underground passage- leading them out of Camelot.

"This is where we desperate." Merlin said.

Mordred looked back at him. They looked at each other for awhile. "Thank you, Merlin."

Kara grudgingly nodded her head. "Thanks."

"Remember your oaths." Merlin reminded them.

Mordred nodded and Kara rolled her eyes. "Yea yea."

Merlin turned to return back to Camelot. "Be safe, you two." Merlin cautioned.

Mordred nodded back. "You too. Good luck with Morgana."

Merlin smiled and walked down to the tunnel. "Merlin?" Mordred called.

Merlin looked back. "Yes?"

Mordred looked at him, and Merlin could feel the gratitude oozing from him. "Thanks."

Merlin smiled. "No problem." He said. With one final look, Merlin retreated back into the tunnel. Mordred wasn't gonna betray them and kill Arthur, he'd outsmarted destiny! Merlin walked back with a spring in his step. By the time he crawled in his bed, the warning bells started, but even that didn't damper his mood. He dutifully got out of bed and pretended to be worried that Mordred escaped. He went to Arthur as Arthur sighed gratefully. He didn't want to execute them, but he couldn't just turn a blind eye.

After returning from the search party, led by Sir Leon, Merlin jumped into his bed, a smile on his face. No one, not even Gaius suspected him of intervening. And Merlin was sure the future of Albion was guaranteed to be great.

_FINISH_

**Like it, hate it? Do I suck at writing? Anyways, hope you enjoyed, please review, and I'll see you later!**


End file.
